Éxtasis
by dark Rachel
Summary: Su pelo, su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus labios... Sueña con ellos, quiere tenerlo, poseerlo sólo para sí. Fantasea con él, sueña con él. No puede evitarlo. Tan sólo quiere tocarle y besarle y más cosas . LEMON. SLASH. Shot TERMINADO.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. El resto es de Jotaká y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A:** Mi primera incursión al slash, escrito para un reto de HpFlashFic, para Tsubame más concretamente. Esto es **SLASH **y **LEMON**, estás advertido.

* * *

**Éxtasis**

Theodore es un chico corriente. O eso piensa él, pero no su padre. Su padre está convencido de que es un gran muchacho, de que llegará lejos. _Tu inteligencia aplastará a todos esos inútiles, _suele decir, _no te preocupes, hijo, ya lo verás. _Pero es que él no quiere aplastar a nadie. Solo quiere vivir su vida, ser feliz. Pero eso no les importa a sus padres. Ellos sólo piensan en el día en que Theo se convierta en la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso, mientras que él sólo piensa en disfrutar y lograr lo que desea. Y eso no tiene que ver con ser un mortífago.

Por las mañanas, suele levantarse más temprano que ningún otro alumno y quedarse en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con un libro en la mano, esperando ver llegar a sus compañeros. Como hoy. El día fuera es gris y lluvioso; esos días son los que le gustan. Cuando tienen que correr camino de los invernaderos, intentando mojarse lo menos posible, a menudo escondidos bajo un paraguas, juntos, apretados. _Juntos. _Esa es la palabra.

Le gusta sentirle cerca. Su respiración en su nuca, su cuerpo rozándose contra el suyo. Le gusta que su corazón palpite a más velocidad, le gusta sentir la respiración entrecortada y ese escalofrío que le recorre la columna vertebral. Le gusta que su mente comience a maquinar fantasías que nunca sucederán, en la que sus labios recorren su espalda, su cuello, en las que sus manos recorren cada parte de su cuerpo. Le gusta pensar que eso fue real, en alguna otra vida.

-Nott, ¿bajas a desayunar?

Sus ojos se dirigen inmediatamente a los suyos, grises, fríos, hipnotizadores. Su pelo rubio cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, de forma absolutamente magistral. Nadie podría crear tal belleza, ni tan siquiera el más hábil de los magos. Tiene una ceja levantada, esperando su respuesta, y las manos en los bolsillos. De su brazo cuelga esa Parkinson, pero eso no le importa.

-Sí, claro.

Deja el libro y les sigue hasta el Gran Comedor. Crabbe y Goyle les siguen, como siempre. Suspira, intentando alejar de su mente todas esas fantasías que comienzan a arremolinarse y le desconcentran. El comedor está atestado. Todos están ya desayunando. Al mirar al cielo, Theodore ve los oscuros nubarrones arremolinándose, amenazando tormenta. Y alrededor, todos agitan entusiasmados las banderas de Gryffindor. A lo lejos, en su propia mesa, dominan en cambio los colores verde y plata.

El desayuno es casi una masa incomestible que a duras penas avanza por su garganta y le provoca un terrible ardor de estómago. Aguanta las ganas de vomitar cuando levanta la mirada para toparse con una turbadora escena sacada de la peor de las películas de terror: Crabbe y Goyle, los gorilas de Malfoy, engullendo su sexto _croissant. _Aparta la mirada, bastante asqueado. Tantos años compartiendo dormitorio y mesa y aún no ha sido capaz de acostumbrarse a visiones como esa.

La otra escena tampoco es de su agrado. Pansy. Pansy untando las tostadas a Draco. Pansy animando a Draco. Pansy besando a Draco. Ahora sí quiere vomitar. Ahora que los labios de los dos slytherins están unidos en un beso sin final. Imagina sin querer el movimiento de sus lenguas, las manos recorriendo sus mutuos cuerpos. Definitivamente, no puede seguir viendo eso.

Potter entra al salón. Cararrajada. Así le llama Malfoy. Y así le llama él ahora. Nunca ha tenido realmente nada en contra. Venció al Señor Tenebroso. ¿Y qué? Nunca ha sido hombre de pasiones, reflexiona las cosas con demasiada frialdad como para ser demasiado devoto de nada. Ni tan siquiera de Él. A veces recuerda aquellos sermones que su padre le daba de niño, hablándole de la grandiosidad perdida del Gran Lord. Como si eso importara, años después de que un mocoso de un año le hiciera caer. Hablando claramente, le cuesta venerar a alguien que antaño fue vencido por un niñato.

No le hace falta girarse para saber que Draco le ha visto, ni para imaginarse su cara de asco. Por dentro, sonríe cuando se gira y ve exactamente la misma expresión que había imaginado. Le conoce bien, aunque a veces no sé dé cuenta. La joven slytherin intenta reclamar su atención. Pobre ilusa. Tal vez algún día se dará cuenta de que no la quiere, de que la utiliza. Tiene demasiado tiempo libre, se aburre, y tenía que hacer algo con esa mosquita que tanto revoloteaba a su alrededor. Eso les había dicho. Y de algún modo incomprensible, sabía que era cierto.

-Draco… no te sulfures, es sólo un idiota… aunque te haya vencido alguna vez, eso no significa…

Esa mirada gris le hace callarse, mientras él ríe entre dientes. Esa muchacha de verdad no es consciente de lo que hace, ni dice. Es bastante estúpida para estar en esa casa. Tal vez debería haberse ido con los tejoncitos.

-Al campo, ¡vamos!

El capitán. Todos los jugadores se levantan de golpe. Sí, le temen. Y el capitán no está de muy buen humor últimamente. Esa chica con la que se acostaba, Marlene o algo así se llamaba, resulta que ha cambiado sus torpes movimientos por los de otro. Un tejón. No hay nada que más le pueda doler a un slytherin. Bueno, tal vez si fuera uno de sus eternos rivales dolería más.

* * *

Camina acompañado por la multitud. Gritan y corean nombres que apenas pueden entenderse. Todos entusiasmados, emocionados, como si en ello les fuera la vida. Nunca les entenderá. Él va porque no tiene nada que hacer. Porque es un buen momento para fumarse un pitillo sin que ningún profesor idiota le vea y le castigue por 'atacar tan severamente tu salud'. Y porque está él, claro. Eso no se puede olvidar.

La masa de gente le arrastra, le empuja. Parece una odisea. Pero no, sólo es otro estúpido partido de quidditch. A lo lejos, una voz familiar expresa exactamente lo que él está pensando.

-¡Estúpido quidditch! Y total, para que se rompan la cabeza unos a otros. No puedo creer que la gente…

La voz de Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo insufrible de los leones, se aleja con la muchedumbre. Y a él le deja reflexionando. ¿Realmente esa insufrible muchacha es la única en todo Hogwarts que piensa igual que él? Sacude la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos que su padre tanto critica acerca de si realmente la pureza de sangre es necesaria o estúpida. Porque, aunque en el fondo sabe que es algo demasiado superficial, hay momentos en que quiere pensar que es real, y se convence de ello. Y todo porque la gente que quiere piensa así. Suspira. Quizás algún día logre pensar por sí mismo, sin influencias.

El partido es bastante entretenido, tiene que reconocerlo. Parece que cada vez son mejores, tanto en un equipo como en otro. Pero eso no le importa mucho. Tiene la mirada perdida y el cigarro que tiene en la mano está a punto de consumirse completamente. Nota la penetrante mirada de ese tal Roy, dos filas más arriba.

La otra noche estuvo con él. Se lo tiró. El tío está bastante bueno, para qué negarlo. Y sabe cómo calentarle. Y… bueno, no, no tiene excusa. En sueños jura amor eterno a Malfoy, en sueños jura que desde ese momento, él será el único. Pero luego viene Roy, y él no puede evitarlo. Ser gay no le cambia, sigue siendo hombre, y los impulsos son… grandes. Claro que _grandes _es el eufemismo del siglo, porque bien sabe él que cuando empieza, no para.

Como un animal.

* * *

La lluvia cae copiosamente, y el terreno ya esta embarrado. Un potente conjuro evita al agua a su alrededor. Nunca ha sido precisamente un dechado de fortaleza, más le vale prever. Una semana en la enfermería no entra en sus planes para el futuro. Y menos por esperarle. La puerta de los vestuarios ha permanecido cerrada desde la salida del capitán. Solo el buscador permanece ahí adentro, encerrado. Como un idiota.

Apura el pitillo y lo tira al suelo. Ya basta de tonterías. Agarra el pomo de la puerta, abre de un tirón y entra. Está desierto, y sólo alcanza a ver un uniforme de quidditch tirado en el suelo. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse le asusta levemente, pero enseguida vuelve a prestar atención al vestuario, buscándole. Hasta que repara en el ruido del agua. ¿Todavía está en la ducha? Nott sacude la cabeza y camina lentamente.

La tercera por la derecha. _Su _ducha. La que siempre usa.

-¿Draco?

Nadie le contesta. Tan sólo se escucha el ruido del agua al golpear contra el suelo. Y el vapor de agua se escapa por la cortina. Suspira. No quiere hacerlo, pero si ese estúpido no contesta, tendrá que sacarle de ahí. Y no sabe si podrá aguantarse.

-¿Draco?

Mierda. Callado. Como una tumba. _¿Tumba?_ ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

-Mierda.

Golpea la pared con el puño. Solo logra hacerse daño e irritarse más. Jura y maldice en todas las formas que conoce. Y no son pocas. Ese imbécil de pelito rubio está ahí dentro, achicharrándose. Y no contesta. Y él va a tener que sacarlo. Y sabe que está desnudo, completamente desnudo. _Mierda, mierda, ¡me cago en Circe y los cuatro fundadores!_

Abre la cortina. Está en el suelo, lloriqueando. Desnudo. Esa idea no se le va de la cabeza. Que está desnudo, con ese torso atlético, su piel pálida, mojado, débil. Sacude la cabeza y se da cuenta de que Malfoy le mira. Desconcertado.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

-Hemos perdido… Otra vez…

-¿Y por eso quieres quemarte?

Se adelanta y cierra el grifo. Al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que tiene la espalda roja. Quemada. _Normal, debilucho, llevas casi una hora bajo el agua hirviendo. Imbécil, más que imbécil. _A veces se pregunta por qué le gusta tanto insultarle. Tal vez porque es la mejor forma de no pensar en lo que podrían hacer juntos, en la cama, o en la torre de astronomía, o en ese mismo vestuario. _No pienses en eso, joder. _

Sale de la ducha y coge una toalla blanca.

-Toma, tío, sécate.

El rubio la coge al vuelo, pero ni se levanta, ni cambia de posición. Empieza a preocuparle de verdad.

-¿Qué cojones…?

-Soy un perdedor, tío, un maldito perdedor… ¡Yo tenía que coger esa snitch, no ese gilipollas!

Draco se ha levantado. Desnudo, ante él. Y su corazón late a mil, qué dice, a dos mil por hora. Su torso pálido y perfecto, sus piernas musculosas, y eternas. Su culo… perfecto, la reliquia de Hogwarts. _Joder, joder, joder, jodeeeeeer. _Pelea, y pelea. Lucha, pero al final tiene que sentarse, intentando ocultar su 'pequeño problema'. Claro que, aunque suene arrogante –lo que, por otro lado, sería lógico, dado su hogar en el colegio-, tiene que reconocer que 'pequeño' no es el calificativo que mejor lo define.

Le ve darse la vuelta, inclinarse. _Santísimo slytherin, me lo tiraría aquí mismo. _Y es que no puede evitarlo. Le pierde, con ese aspecto a veces débil, a veces arrogante. ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo con esa estúpida? Él estaría dispuesto a dárselo todo. Todo, sin excepción. No tiene mucho que dar, es cierto, pero lo que tiene puede dárselo.

Su mente comienza a divagar. Su habitación, Draco encima, lo siente dentro. La torre de astronomía, contra la pared, Malfoy llenándose de él, por completo, agachado, arrodillado ante él, extasiándole de placer. Los vestuarios, besos, frotamientos. _No, no, no. _Y ese idiota paseándose, todavía desnudo. ¿Es posible que no haya oído los comentarios? ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea el único que no ha oído como le llaman marica día sí y día también? ¿O es precisamente por eso?

-Dios… Draco, ¿puedes parar?

-¿Qué…? –parece desconcertado, pero se ríe cuando aparta las manos de su 'pequeño problemilla'-. ¿Te pongo? ¿También a ti? Joder, vais a conseguir que acabe enamorándome de mí mismo.

El fuego corroe sus entrañas, porque se ha puesto la toalla, sí, joder, pero como si nada, porque se ha apoyado en la pared, en frente suya, y está encendiendo un cigarro. Con el torso húmedo y el pelo mojado a los lados de su cara, cayendo con rebeldía. Y el cabrón de él se ríe.

-Osea… que en verdad eres marica, ¿no? –gruñe, odia esa palabra-. Me lo imaginaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Podrías entonces vestirte de una puta vez?

Y vuelve a reírse. Ahora sí, quiere estamparlo, estrangularlo, _follárselo. _Se levanta, furioso y excitado a la vez. Rodea su cuello con una mano y lo estampa contra la pared, apretando. Le mira con sorpresa, y algo de miedo, con una ceja levantada y una la boca entreabierta.

-Tío…

Están pegados, muy pegados. Lleva ropa, pero qué más le da. Une sus labios con los suyos. Se besan. No con dulzura ni amor. Con furia, porque está furioso con ese mamón, porque le pone a cien, se la empina, y está cansado de cascarse pajas a oscuras, quiere que sea él quien se las haga, suave, luego rápido. Quiere recorrer cada centímetro de esa piel pálida, quiere dejarle marcas en el cuello. Y metérsela hasta dentro. Pero no, tiene que conformarse con eso, con apretarse contra él en el vestuario, besarle, dejarle sin respiración.

Se quita la chaqueta, sin separar los labios. La camiseta de mangas cortas deja a la vista su torso enclenque y por primera vez no le molesta, porque siente la mano fría de Malfoy dentro, tocándole. Es un sueño. Sus fantasías se hacen realidad.

-Joder…

Sus alientos se mezclan y pronto vuelven a hacerlo sus lenguas, como en una batalla. Siente la mano de Malfoy dentro de su pantalón, apretando su culo, arañando. Se estremece. _Por Merlín, Circe y Slytherin, esto es la gloria. _Jadea, su corazón late demasiado rápido, con una mano en la nuca del rubio le atrae más aún, con violencia, con la otra mete la mano en su pantalón, en sus calzoncillos, toca su erección. Con suavidad, arriba y abajo. Sus labios bajan al cuello del rubio, mientras oye su respiración entrecortada. Llega a su oído, muerde, le siente estremecer. Le oye jadear, al borde de un ataque. Como él mismo.

-Dios… no… no sabía… que eras tan… bueno… joder… - le gusta su voz cuando jadea, cuando apenas puede respirar, cuando se deshace en sus manos.

-Calla. Calla.

Vuelve a sus labios, otra vez se enfrentan con violencia, a cual con más ímpetu. Y él sigue deslizando su mano. Arriba. Abajo. Y Draco sigue deshaciéndose entre sus brazos. A punto del orgasmo. Por segundos cree que está soñando, o viviendo una de esas putas fantasías que utiliza para sacudírsela por las noches. Pero no, es real, ostia, real. Está con él, con el auténtico buscador de slytherin. Y le siente y le escucha cuando llega al orgasmo, y cae con él al suelo, aún besándose, con la respiración agitada, jadeando.

* * *

La lluvia ha parado. Ellos caminan por el césped, con los bajos de las túnicas hechos un asco, hablando, fumando, planeando la próxima fiesta en la sala común. Quiere traer whisky de fuego. Él ríe, y dice que hay que traer algo más que whisky de fuego. Nott niega, con el whisky sobra, a él le gusta el whisky. El rubio replica, casi discuten. Pero qué más da, lo que ha vivido no lo cambia Theodore por nada. Ni por oro, ni por gloria, ni por ser la mano derecha de ese Señor Tenebroso.

A Draco no lo cambia por nada, no lo regala.

Draco es suyo.

* * *

**Nota final:** Reeditando fics, cualquier comentario será bienvenido ;)


End file.
